Cartoon Network: Match Land
Cartoon Network: Match Land '- игра-кроссовер, доступная для IOS и Android. Вышла 21 марта 2018. В ней присутствует К.О. и ещё несколько персонажей из шоу вместе с персонажами из других франшиз Cartoon Network. 'Персонажи Игровые Персонажи Владельцы Магазинчиков Владельцы Игровых Магазинов Клиенты Описание'''https://apps.apple.com/au/app/cartoon-network-match-land/id1272183758 Build a team of your favorite Cartoon Network characters to conquer a unique match 3 adventure in Cartoon Network Match Land! '''MATCH 3 WITH A TWIST Once you make a match, you can keep on matching until the timer runs out. How many matches can you string together? Plus, you can move pieces diagonally to put a whole new angle on classic match 3 gameplay. FOOD FIGHT FRENZY Battle a horde of sentient food items to keep the Cartoon Network Food Festival running. Punch a pizza! Clash with cupcakes! Fight some french fries! YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTERS Choose your heroes from 20 different Cartoon Network characters with unique abilities. And keep your eyes peeled for CN cameos among the customers and shop owners! UPGRADES GALORE Level up your heroes, then evolve them into much more powerful versions. Earn gold from 20 different food shops you can unlock and upgrade. LUNAR SEA SPIRE ARENA Get even more gold, gems, tokens, and other goodies in the Lunar Sea Spire, an entirely separate arena mode that lets you test your team’s true power for awesome rewards. Match your way to victory in CARTOON NETWORK MATCH LAND! Этапы Lakewood Plaza Turbo * Глава 1: Pretzel Panic * Глава 2: Burrito Battle * Глава 3: Punch It Up * Глава 4: Wicked Watermelons * Глава 5: Jam Out Beach City * Глава 1: Fry Frenzy * Глава 2 ': Cocoa Calamity * 'Глава 3: The Ice Cream Incident * Глава 4: Pizza Peril * Глава 5: Dunking Donuts Candy Kingdom * Глава 1: Soda Shakedown * Глава 2: The Apple Army * Глава 3: A Snowy Situation * Глава 4: Lemon Raid * Глава 5: Berry Blast Bay Area * Глава 1: Ramen Rumble * Глава 2: Not Nice Rice * Глава 3: Taco Attack * Глава 4: Sushi Slam * Глава 5: The Cupcake Job Water Park * Глава 1: Jawbreaker Jeopardy * Глава 2: Banana Bonanza * Глава 3: Candy Catastophe * Глава 4: Pushy Popsicles * Глава 5: Smoothy Showdown Carnival * Глава 1: Chocolate Milk Mayhem * Глава 2: S'mores S'mackdown * Глава 3: Pepper Panic * Глава 4: Chili Con Carnage * Глава 5: Candy Cane Chaos Режим Арены Lunar Sea Spire Is the featured arena mode of the game wherein the player has to defeat the ten stages of each level of the Lunar Sea Spire in under 48 hours. If the player fails to do so, the timer resets along with your progress, forcing you to play through the level from Stage 1 all over again. Similar to the Daily Market, the Lunar Sea Spire has a Spire Shop wherein the player can purchase power-ups for their chosen team of Cartoon Network characters, but instead of using gold or gems, the player is required to use the seashell coins that can be earned for defeating an opponent in any of the stages of the Lunar Sea Spire. The Lunar Sea Spire is playable once the player has the right amount of Seahorse Keys which regenerate every few hours. Ссылки Категория:А до Я Категория:Мобильные Игры Категория:Игры Категория:Мерч Категория:Кроссоверные Игры